Battle Pages/Team RNJR vs. Geist
"Team RNJR vs. Geist" is a fight that occurred in "The Next Step", somewhere in the forests of Anima, outside the Kingdom of Mistral. Preceding Events A nearby village had been under attack from the Geist for several weeks. The villagers were beginning to believe that they might need to relocate in order to escape. Fortunately, Team RNJR was passing through the area and agreed to defeat the Grimm in exchange for new armor for Jaune Arc. The Fight Nora Valkyrie, Lie Ren and Jaune Arc wait in the forest for Ruby Rose to bring the Geist toward them. A rumble on the ground lets them know she has succeeded, and soon she is flying backward up through trees while the Geist is giving chase. The Geist is possessing a collection of rocks and boulders to form humanoid limbs. The other three move: Jaune on the ground and Ren, followed by Nora, up onto a tree. Trying to distract its focus from Ruby, Nora shoots the Geist in the back while Ren hops through the trees around its head. The Geist attempts to swat at Ren, but he just runs up its rock arm. Ren propels himself into the air and comes down on the Grimm, striking at it ineffectively with StormFlower. Ruby fires Lightning Dust at its arm, encasing it in bolts of electricity. It reacts by slamming the arm into the ground, which sends all four backward. Nora strikes at the arm with Magnhild and it breaks apart. She is nearly struck by one of the pieces but Ruby intervenes to save her. With its free arm, the Geist tries to hit the two girls and focuses on Nora, but it never makes contact. The Geist's armless shoulder begins to glow with a red, spinning circle with a symbol of an eye at the center. A black, elongated arm with clawed fingers emerges from it. The Geist promptly shoves the arm into the tree Jaune was near, turning it into its new arm. Jaune runs while Ruby shoots Fire Dust at the arm. The arm catches fire, making it even more of a threat. As Jaune tries to avoid being hit, he falls but is saved when Ren throws his weapon at the Geist, slicing its Grimm mask. The Geist falls temporarily and Team RNJR gathers to confer. Noticing that it protects its face, Jaune comes up with the idea to remove the limbs at once and then go for the mask. All four split into different directions. While Ren and Ruby attack, Nora charges her weapon and braces herself. Ruby activates her Semblance and grabs Nora. Together, as two swirls of red and pink, they attack the tree arm. Ruby slices it in half, opening the way for Nora to strike it in its face. The rock body shatters and the ephemeral Grimm rises out of the center boulder left behind. It immediately flees, but Ruby aims one steady shot at it. Looking back, the Geist turns its face toward the flaming projectile just in time to be taken out. Trivia *"Geist" is the German word for ghost. It also means spirit, soul or (mental) mind. *Like in the battle against the Death Stalker in "Players and Pieces", Ren is the first to expose the Geist's weakness before Jaune notices and notifies the rest of the team about it. Image Gallery V4_01_00057.png V4_01_00058.png V4_01_00059.png V4_01_00060.png V4_01_00063.png V4_01_00064.png V4_01_00067.png V4_01_00068.png V4_01_00071.png V4_01_00076.png V4_01_00078.png V4_01_00079.png V4_01_00083.png V4_01_00085.png V4_01_00086.png V4_01_00087.png V4_01_00088.png V4_01_00091.png V4_01_00092.png V4_01_00094.png V4_01_00095.png V4_01_00101.png V4_01_00104.png V4_01_00105.png V4_01_00107.png V4_01_00108.png V4_01_00109.png V4_01_00110.png V4_01_00111.png V4_01_00112.png V4_01_00113.png V4_01_00114.png V4_01_00115.png Category:Battle Pages Category:Volume 4